Tomorrow
by Danni1989
Summary: Song fic.  Based on "Tomorrow" by Chris Young.  Elena and Damon are miserable together but cant seem to end it.  Damon is resolved to end it so stop putting them through so much agony.  Rated M to be safe.


This is really short. And I tried to give it a happy ending, i really did. it just totally ruined the song for me when I did. Songfic based on "Tomorrow" by Chris Young. An amazing song, one of my favourites and I couldnt resist turning it into an angsty Delena fic. I think it turned out pretty well so why dont you check it out. It is slightly M, nothing to explicit in there. Let me know what you think. Reviews are love my dear readers.

I dont own Damon, Elena or the song. I only own my words.

* * *

><p><em>Tomorrow. <em>

_I'm gonna leave here._

_I'm gonna let you go and walk away_

_Like everyday I said I would._

_And tomorrow._

_I'm gonna listen to that voice of reason inside my head telling me that we're no good._

He sat back on the couch as she stood in front of him crying. They had just had yet another in a series of arguments that were making it nearly impossible to stand each other. The arguments that ranged from her safety, to her complete lack of care for her safety, to her impossibly close friendship with Stefan, who was in fact her ex boyfriend. They argued about little things. They argued about big things. He'd told her several times in the past while that he was going to walk away if things kept up this way. He swore to himself that this time it was the end. He swore that this time he would listen to the voice in his head that said they were wrong for each other.

_But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time._

_Rock you strong in these arms of mine._

_Forget all the regret that are bound to follow,_

_We're like fire and gasoline. _

_I'm not good for you, your no good for me._

_We only bring each other tears and sorrow._

_But tonight I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow._

He knew what he wanted. He didn't want to leave this house without loving her once more. She was still pacing the room tears rolling down her face. He hated how each time they argued, she cried. Maybe that was part of the reason he was leaving. He didn't want to see her tears anymore. The tears the broke him down each time he seen them. The tears that made him come back for more. The tears that made him feel so empty inside. He knew he would regret it if he slept with her again that night. That's what their relationship was, a miserable set of one night stands coated with an under current of intense love. They weren't right for each other, that much was obvious. But he wanted to make the tears go away. He wanted to love her one last time.

_Tomorrow, I'll be stronger._

_I'm not gonna break down and call you up when my heart cries out for you._

_And tomorrow._

_You wont believe it._

_But when I pass your house, I wont stop. _

_No matter how bad I want to._

He knew that once he made love to her once again, and then he left vowing to not return. He would get stronger everyday. Eventually the pain of not seeing her would cease. He wouldn't call her when he missed her. He wouldn't stop when he drove by her house. He just wouldn't. No matter how bad he wanted to. He would be stronger. He would be strong enough to do what they've never been able to do. He would end this.

_But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time._

_Rock you strong in these arms of mine. Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow._

_We're like fire and gasoline._

_I'm no good for you, you're no good for me._

_We only bring each other tears and sorrow._

_But tonight I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow._

He got up and walked over to her and placed his hands on her hips. He pulled her body close to his as he kissed her lips tenderly. She parted her lips to receive his tongue as she tangled them together. She undid the buttons to his shirt as she pushed it from his shoulders. She ran her hands down his chest and over the taut muscles of his stomach. Pulling the belt from its loops and undoing the button and zipper to his jeans she let them fall to the floor around his ankles. He stepped out of them only clad in his black boxer briefs as he tried to pull the t shirt from her body. Once she was free of the pesky garment he backed them down the hall towards the bedroom as he pushed her down onto the bed.

_But baby when we're good you know we're great._

_But there's too much bad for us to think_

_That there's anything worth trying to save._

He pulled her pants and panties from her body before removing his boxer briefs and climbing up onto the mattress. He pressed her into the mattress with the weight of his body. He connected their lips as he reached behind her and undid her bra and tossed it somewhere on the floor. They kissed like it would be for the last time, which it probably would. She ran her hands all over his bare back as he pushed his hips together joining them. He rocked into her body as he fought to bring them both to completion. Part of him wanted to rush it, so he could get out of there and away from the pain. But the other more dominant part wanted to savour every moment because it was going to be the last time he was with her like this. He kissed her tenderly as they moved together. The sheen of sweat covering both their bodies. They were good like this. They've always been good like this. But that wasn't enough. When they both finished he rolled to the side and pulled her to his chest.

_But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time._

_Rock you strong in these arms of mind._

_Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow._

_We're like fire and gasoline._

_I'm no good for you, your no good for me._

_We only bring each other tears and sorrow._

_But tonight I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow._

The next morning when he awoke, she was still cradled in his arms. He sighed and didn't want to move. Without waking her, he slid out of her embrace and found his clothes which were scattered over the floor. Once he was dressed he kissed her temple and pulled the blanket up around her tucking her in comfortably. As quietly as he could he left the room whispering "I love you Elena." on the way out the door. He shut the bedroom door behind him and left the house starting up his Camaro and driving away.

_Tomorrow._

_I'm gonna leave here._

_I'm gonna let you go and walk away_

_Like everyday I said I would. _


End file.
